


God Damn Time Travel

by U_know_u_luv_me_99



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, confused Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_know_u_luv_me_99/pseuds/U_know_u_luv_me_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len visits a future version of Central City and is surprised by what he finds there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Legends team had finally found their way back to Central City, but much to Len’s annoyance it wasn’t the one he had left, but one ten years in the future. The entire team had been explicitly told to steer clear of future versions of themselves or anyone they knew, which meant that Len was stuck in the city he loved without being able to visit Lisa or the other Rogues.

 

He had initially tried to look into the Flash and see if he was still in action but surprisingly Mick stopped him, telling him not to screw with the future. So Len was bored. Kendra, Roy, and the Professor had all gone off to retrieve some item or other, and the rest of the team had been forbidden from leaving the ship.

 

So, Len was very surprised when a familiar red blur burst onto the ship. Before he knew it, Barry Allen was standing in front of him in the Flash suit. “Hey, Len,” he said. “Which version are you? Future, past, present?”

 

Len didn’t even hesitate before replying. “Present.” Barry broke into a grin, and Len’s confusion grew. It got even greater when Barry moved towards him and joined their lips together. Len froze and he could hear Mick laughing beside him. Almost instantly, Barry pulled back, smile gone.

 

“You’re not my Len,” he said. Said man smirked and shook his head.

 

“Sorry, kid.”

 

“Goddamn time travel,” Barry hissed. “You can’t tell Rip about this, he’ll kill me. Also, please forget any of this ever happened.” And with that, he was gone.

 

Len relaxed back into his chair, musing over the fact that in ten years, possibly less, he would be dating the flash. Also, apparently he didn’t age very much in ten years, so that was good news.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a couple of weeks later when the gang managed to convince Rip to let them have a little vacation.   
  
"Where do you want to go then?" He asked them.  
  
"Central City," Len replied before anyone else could.  
  
"What is it with you and that city?" Sara asked. "We can go anywhere we want. Don't you want to go somewhere new?"  
  
"New is overrated," Len drawled in reply. "There's no place like home."  
  
"He just wants to check in on his hubby," Mick broke in, his face a strange mix between a grin and a scowl so that no one was quite sure how he felt. Len simply rolled his eyes. 

There was at least ten minutes of loud arguing about where to go for holiday before they finally decided to actually go to Central City after all. Len was silently, but obviously, very smug. They decided to do a little sightseeing of the future and landed in 2020.

As soon as Len got off the ship he was off, leaving Mick and the rest of the group behind. He headed straight for Star Labs but didn’t enter, choosing instead to wait outside, leaning completely non-suspiciously against a wall.

Almost an hour later he finally caught sight of Barry. Len smiled slightly when he saw the younger mans, but he didn’t move. Instead, he watched as Barry was approached by another man. When the man turned around, Len was surprised to see himself.

Barry smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around Len’s neck, giving him a kiss. Len averted his eyes, feeling as if he was intruding, before leaving to go and visit Lisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to keep this story marked as complete because I have no idea how much I'm going to write of this, or if I'll write anything at all, but I might update every now and then.


	3. Chapter 3

Len was not having a good time. The last job the team had been in had put them all in great danger, and Len was still a bit shaken. It had only been when he was sitting alone in a cold cell that he realised he didn’t have much to live for. Sure, he had Mick and Lisa, and now the team, but none of them really needed him. They’d miss him, but they had all lived without him quite easily, and they would if he was gone as well.

 

After the mess of the mission, Rip had allowed the team to go back to their own timeline for a while, leaving the ship as well to do some exploring.

 

“Coming?” Mick asked him as he left the ship

 

“I’ll be there soon,” Len replied, remaining where he was. Once everyone else had cleared out, Len finally spoke up. “Gideon?” he called into the empty ship.

 

“Yes, Mr Snart?” the AI replied.

 

“Can you do me a favour?”

 

“What is it Mr Snart?”

 

“Take me to Central City 2017?” he asked hopefully. There was a moment of silence and Len was sure the AI was going to refuse his request when he suddenly felt the ship shifting beneath him. He smiled sadly, doing up his seat belt. The ride was short, but no less nauseating.

 

“Thank you,” Len said to the ship as he left. He knew exactly where he was going. He checked a newspaper to make sure it still a Sunday and then walked straight to Barry’s house. Once there, he knocked on the door and just hoped that his plan worked. There were so many things that could go wrong, but he couldn’t focus properly, so this plan would have to do.

 

Barry opened the door with a frown, which lessened when he saw Len standing in front of him. “Len!” he greeted enthusiastically. “I didn’t realise you were back already! You should have called me.” Len simply shrugged, tears appearing in his eyes for the first time in a long while. Barry’s smile fell and he pulled Len into his apartment, sitting him down on the couch. “What’s wrong?” Len just shook his head, not willing to speak, knowing his voice would crack.

 

Barry seemed to understand though as he simply pulled Len into a hug, wrapping him up in his arms. Len buried his face in the younger man’s chest and allowed his tears to finally fall.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“What happened?” Barry asked eventually. His arms were still wrapped around the older man, but Len was beginning to regain his composure. His tears had stopped falling and he slowly pulled away from Barry.

 

“Bad day,” was Len’s only answer.

 

“No,” Barry said bluntly. “You don’t get to cut me out like that. Tell me what happened.” He pulled Len’s face up so that their eyes met and he waited for the thief to talk. It didn’t take long for Len to cave.

 

“The mission went wrong. I got caught and they didn’t save me.”

 

“Since when do you need saving?” Barry asked, a small smirk on his face.

 

“I didn’t in the end, but it still sort of hurt to know I’m not important to them,” Len said. He was almost embarrassed to be talking to Barry like this, but in the end Barry was the only one he felt safe with. And wasn’t that a revelation he would need to think more about later.

 

“What about Mick?” Barry asked. Len sighed.

 

“When I got back to the ship they were just getting ready to come get me. I am important to them, just not as important as the mission.”

 

“Well,” Barry said, “you’re important to me.” Len smiled and laughed softly. “You know I’m from the past don’t you,” he said.

 

“Of course,” Barry said, returning his smile. “And you should probably be leaving soon. Who knows how this will mess up our timeline.” Len laughed, but agreed.

 

“I’m supposed to be getting drunk with Mick anyway,” he said. He stood up to leave, but as his hand clasped the handle to the door Barry grabbed his arm and turned him around. He placed a gentle kiss on his lips before opening the door and pushing Len out of it with a smile.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Months later, the team had finally beaten Savage and were able to return home. Len was still high on the adrenaline and excitement of their victory.

 

“We should go out and celebrate,” Kendra said.

 

“Why would we do that?” Mick asked gruffly, although he there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

 

“Because I don’t want to go back to being strangers with you all,” she replied, and despite the sappiness of the sentiment, Len found himself agreeing.

 

“I’m up for it, as long as someone else is paying,” he said by way of agreement.  “But I’ve just got to do one quick thing first.” He heard the team complaining, but he walked away anyway. He only had a vague idea of where he was going, but he knew it couldn’t wait. He found himself almost running through the streets finding himself outside Star Labs.

 

He paused then, looking up at the building and wondering if he was making the right choice. He didn’t have to make the decision himself though, as soon Barry came running out of the labs and stopping in front of Len with a puppy dog grin.

 

“You’re back!”

 

“And you seem strangely happy to see me,” Len said, allowing himself to smirk.

 

“I knew there was good in you,” Barry said by way of explanation. Len looked at the younger man who seemed genuinely pleased that he was there. He smiled back at Barry.

 

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Len said and he leaned in to place his lips against Barry’s knowing he had the rest of their lives to look forward to together.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/madoulgeris/) and [tumblr](http://u-know-u-luv-me.tumblr.com//) and check out my other [stories](http://madoulgeris.weebly.com//).


End file.
